Emotions
by kakashi92
Summary: James' cousin comes to hogwarts in there 7th year. how can she help lily and james? why cant sirius stop staring at her? and why is she so calm all the time? SBXOC rated M for later chapters and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Emotions**

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own harry potter or anything to do with it (except the DVDs and books I have on my shelf of Corse ^. ^) _

_**Memo:** set in marauders ere. I'm not going to explain every last detail of the magical world in this fic because if your reading it you SHOULD have some knowledge of the goings on in the harry potter world (or as I like to call it, the potterverse!)."..." means speech and italic is thoughts._

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**This chapter is in 3****rd**** person and Sirius' point of view in thought.**

**Chapter 1:** first meetings?

A red flash illuminated a dark corridor in the dungeons of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, shouts where herd bouncing off the cold stone walls. A green light soon followed the red. Spells were being sent in both directions along with shouts of various incantations. Everything stopped abruptly as muffled footsteps could be heard coming down the stone steps towards the two dualists. The torches on the walls ignited as they entered the corridor. The young woman walked right past the two acknowledging them only by name. "Black, Snape". The two known as Black and Snape looked on in awe. They were speechless. How did this girl know who they were? She emerged from a portrait of fruit a few minutes later, nodded her head to the pair as she passed and went out of sight.

Sirius Black starred at the girl as she left in amazement, not just at her unimaginable beauty, but also at the carefree air that surrounded her. He shook his head to get the image of the girl out of his head and turned back to his nemesis snivilus to finish their duel only to find that he had disappeared, _most likely retreated back to the slytherin common room, the slimy git_.

Sirius returned to the Gryffindor common room to meet his friends less than ten minutes later only to find the same girl as before sitting on the sofa with his friends as well as the one and only Lily Evans, object of his best friends' affections. _is she eating a sandwich?_. As he walked closer he could see that they were all talking and eating. He called out to them all "hey guys!"  
"Hey Pad foot"  
"How's it going pad"  
"good evening Sirius" _ah, a good old marauder welcome_, moony _needs to loosen up a bit though._  
" Black" _Evens is as cold as ever I see._

The girl that had grabbed his attention in the dungeons earlier only nodded in his direction before returning to her sandwich and staring into the fire with a bored expression. The light from the fire shone from the girls deep red hair that cascaded down her back and framed her porcelain face with elegant bangs.

"Hey pad?" Sirius snapped out of his stupor as he noticed James calling him and waving a hand in front of his face. He turned his back to the goddess by the fire as not to get distracted by her and gave his attention to his best friend. "You all right pads?" James looked concerned. _Great now what do I say? 'Yeah I'm fine mate just wonderin who that fine piece of ass is by the fire?' No._

"Yeah I'm fine, um who's that?" Sirius said, momentary looking at the girl by the fire to indicate that she was who he was talking about. James peeked round Sirius to see who he was talking about and when he looked back he had a Cheshire grin on his face.  
"Why do ya want to know paddy ol' boy?" _this could get old fast  
_"just wonderin s'all" James' grin just got bigger, if that where possible.

James chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "She's my cousin, her names Elizabeth but everyone calls her Liz or Mel." _Mel? Why Mel?_  
"Why Mel?" James laughed again.  
" 'cause she's always Mellow," _that's ...odd.  
_"How come I've never noticed her before?" again James laughed at this.  
"'Cause she used to be home schooled before this year, I reckon that if she wasn't you definitely would have noticed her. You seem to have now."_ Oh ha ha very funny wise guy._

Their conversation came to an end as the girl in question came and sat with us on the sofa. "Lily's coming down the stairs in a second, I heard her coming." _she seems so... calm._ At that exact moment lily appeared at the bottom of the stair case. Mel waved her over while subtle holding James' wrists to stop him messing with his hair. "Hey Lily, how are you?" her voice flowed elegantly with a laded back rhythm to it.  
"Not bad I guess, all things considering" _that's right, her parents died this summer didn't they?_. Liz elbowed James discretely in the gut, he seemed to get the message as he choked out a reply.  
"How you holing up Lils?"  
"I'm doing OK thank you potter" He winced at the use of his surname.  
"I heard you were staying at the leaky caldron since your sister got married, where are you staying during break?" she seemed momentarily shocked that he asked a sensible question without confessing his undying love for her.  
"Um, here I guess" for a split second James seemed angry at this answer but as Liz put a small amount of pressure on his wrist he nodded, accepting this. Lily was taken aback by this, expecting him to offer her his residence. "Um, yeah...I...I'll just...um, go t-to bed" she all but sprinted to the stair case and took them two at a time. _Wow was Evans impressed? Was James being normal around Evans? Is Liz smirking?  
_"Thanks Mel, I owe you one"  
"No problem James. Now what is there to do for fun around here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotions**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own harry potter or anything to do with it (except the DVDs and books I have on my shelf of Corse ^. ^

_**Memo:** I would like people to review but I would prefer no burn messages, they fuck up a writers' confidence and effects there writing. Thanks, that's all. :p  
"..." means speech and italic are thoughts. _

_Kakashi92 _  
________________________________________________________________________________

**This** **chapter is written in 3****rd**** person and Elisabeth's/Liz's/Mel's thoughts.**

**Chapter 2: **potions partner

Almost the entire common room was empty; the oak tables and crimson sofas deserted, the normally blazing fire extinguished, silence filled the usually lively circular room. Only a young girl left in its mitts, standing by the window, gazing into its phenomenal view. _Just remember what he taught you Liz and you should be able to resist temptation._ The girl gave a loud sigh as she pressed her head against the cool glass. She stayed that way for a while, reeling in her thoughts before her friends descended the stairs for breakfast._ Why don't I just say something about it to James, see if he knows or not yet. Should I really bring up the fact that I'm-_. She was broken off mid thought as she heard footsteps coming from the boys' staircase. Moments later her scruffy cousin with his perfectly messed up brown hair _his pride and joy_ emerged at the bottom accompanied by two other boys. She put on a bored expression as they approached and greeted James and Sirius while being introduced to Remus _so he's one of the prefects then?_

They all walked down to the hall together talking cheerfully amongst themselves except the girl whom seemed happy enough to just listen in on their conversation. As she walked she couldn't help but subtle take in her surroundings. _Very nice marble work, nicely done paintings, well shined armour. Why does Sirius keep looking at me? Hmm not bad looking I must say- NO! Stop right there! That is Jamie's best mate. Strictly. Off. Limits... damn._  
"Hey, Liz are you ok? Your eyes are sort of clouding over" not quite sure as to who asked her Liz decided to just nod and say  
"yeah, just thinking about potions" at this James got a huge grin on his face.  
"So...Mel how's that coming along? You know that thing for you know who?" she smirked at the double meaning to his question but answered the one that she knew he wanted to know.  
"Well I guess you could say it's a working progress. I know that my original goal is a very long way off indeed but I believe that I can make the process easier. I just need to change the potion slightly but the theory is sound proof. I'm going to try it on myself when it's done" He seemed slightly shocked at her last statement while the others just looked confused.

They reached the hall before he could ask any more questions. _He seemed more interested than usual today. Hmm._ She inspected the people around her. To her left was Sirius, _tall strong build, air of mischief and quite happy. Nope not him._

To her right was James, _no definitely not my Jamie._

Directly opposite her was Remus, _interesting, he seems tired and worn, quite fragile and pale. I can see the scars on his neck all though they are quite pale. Yes, it's him_.

Remus seemed to notice her looking as he fidgeted nervously under her intense gaze. "James, is your friend what I think he is?" James seemed torn, looking from his cousin to his best friend before sighing and looking defeated.  
"Please just leave it Mel; it's not my place to say." He looked at Remus and saw a look of betray on his face. Liz intervened before a falling out could take place among the two. And said coolly  
"well Remus. I guess that means that you and I are one in the same" Sirius and Remus looked too shocked for words while Liz and James just ate there breakfasts calmly and quietly.

She looked up in time to see lily walk into the great hall and noticing that James was about to call out to her calmly stated "James potter, if you yell out to her I'm afraid that I am going to have to castrate you. Do you understand?" _he is so not going to ruin all of my hard work. _Looks of shock where clear from all of the boys and after a moment of awkward silence in which James still looked scared for the lives of his and lily's poor children to be, Remus cleared his throat and returned to thinking deeply and Sirius was attempting to smother his laughing. _He is cute when he laughs_. Outwardly she winced but the movement was so minimal that only Remus noticed even though he would not have guessed that she was berating herself for her earlier thought.

All of them walked briskly down to the dungeons for their potions class. Apparently Professor. Slughorn wanted everyone to be with someone of the opposite sex as to cause minimal disruption to the learning environment of others. _That may work on younger years but doing it to teenagers would be more of a hindrance than a help the old codger. _She let out an almost inaudible sigh just before the parings where put on the board.

POTTER – EVENS  
LUPIN- SMITH  
LASTRANGE– SNAPE  
AVERY – MALFOY  
BLACK - POTTER  
HALE – TESTER

"Sir!" _wow that's an annoying noise _"why have you got potter TWICE I mean surely you're not putting a pureblood with a mudblood AND a blood traitor are you?" _who the fuck is that bitch?  
_"10 points from slytherin Miss. Lastrange for fowl language" The class went on in an orderly fashion as everyone took their seats. In the front row on the left was Hale and Tester, behind then where Malfoy and Avery, then Lastrange and Snape. On the right it went Potter and Evens, Lupin and smith then black and potter at the back.

"Hey, haven't seen you here before, your names potter right, why you with by traitorous cousin?" Liz visibly flinched that time. _Why does she have such an annoying voice?_ Sirius stiffened next to her and doggedly looked forward, staring at the front desk.  
"Look, I don't know who you are" she saw that she was about to be interrupted and quickly added "and I don't want to know either." _Ha that shut her up. _"but please stop talking, I can't stand that nasally high pitched voice of yours" she had an offended look on her face as Liz turned to face a grinning Sirius.  
"Brills Mel, absolutely brills. How did you do that with such an indifferent look on your face?" he seemed insanely curious. But she just shrugged and said  
"that's just how I am I guess."

The lesson went quickly after that but after they left the room, Liz tackled Sirius to the ground straddling him. _Wow this looks bad. _As he was going down he could see a shot of red exactly where his head had been. Before Sirius had time to fully contemplate how nice it felt to have Liz straddle him like that, she was back on her feet, calm as you please. She was about to walk away when a spell was fired at James. _Fucking bitch_. A burst of anger hit her as everyone stopped what they were doing just in time to see the usually calm and sedated girl go into a frenzy of passionate rage "OY!YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF PURE BLOOD SHIT BITCH! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY JAMIE!" Once she was done she sent a brigade of hexes and jinxes towards the crazy witch, leaving her in a heap on the floor. Liz walked over to her; bent down and whispered into her ear "touch my boys again wench and you'll wish I killed you now"

She was completely calm after her outburst and suggested to the others that they go and get some lunch before transfiguration that afternoon. They all agreed, still unsure as to whether she had actually calmed down or not. James slung an arm round her shoulder with an award winning smile and said only loud enough for Sirius and Liz to hear "that's the girl I remember".  
She replied with an almost sad tone "don't expect it often, that's just not me anymore"


End file.
